speculativeevolutionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Story of the Future Earth (2012)
Congrats, you've made a page that links a ton of the random bits and bobs together! I might add, though, that there's no evidence that the sun has an 'evil twin' and all exposed life on land would die out in the event of a GRB. You might underestimate quite a bit of the non-bird stuff near the end, as nematodes and arthropods (amongst other things) would probably be the very last complex life on earth. Actually, it is not very well known, scientists are though, closer to finding out that it is real. And w/ the GRB, things with UV resistant skin (like that of a Great Blue Windrunner) or if they can burrow, or live deep under water. Then, if you read the page fully and slowly, (not saying you didn't) you'll notice arthropods slowly go extinct. Just outcompetition, starvation, or predation to one single species at a time, it's not like, they're thriving 800 million years from now, then, *BAM* they're gone. No, one at a time, nature claims one at a time, and if it's at the right pace, soon, no more arthropods. Although insects are by far the longest lasting.KhAnubis 02:22, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Arthropods will probably last until 1.1 billion years from now. That is when the oceans boil away completely. Tardigrades and cave-dwelling nematodes will probably last 1.5 billion years, as the last animals on Earth. If a bird can evolve UV-resistance, then so can any other doodah. And arthropods are able to completely master their niches as small things, because they have exoskeletons (which, at small scales, are as strong and tougher as endoskeletons). Most squishy things would get chopped to pieces by the arthros, and mass extinctions don't affect arthropods too much. -Eo Also, reptiles would be the last tetrapods. They love heat and UV. Mammals, birds and amphibians will almost certainly die out in 400-500 million years, if not sooner. Birds are likely as well, though, due to the fact that feathers are good at all-over regulation, not just insulation. Reptiles are good at living without water, and birds are likely to survive mass extinctions through being in many general niches. -Eo Actually, there is a prediction of Mercury striking the Earth in 1 billion years, then the Fungi Sapiens bringing back the species 100 million years later. Then Earth turns waterless and Venus-like in 1.45 billion years. The arthropodic body planning makes it nearly impossible for an arthropod to fill vertebrate and mollusk niches. Reptiles do survive very long into the future. And birds within 1 billion years have replaced 90% of ALL the marine species. Once the seas evaporate, tardigrades are the only life forms left on the planet. KhAnubis 20:49, July 16, 2012 (UTC) a This is a great page heres the time line for mammals. During an ice age tapirs, jaguars and seals went extinct. After the ice age future predators evolve. Camels went extinct later. Many mammals thrive. During the end of mount yellowstone giraffes and camel zebras went extinct. Later many mammals evolve but after 51 million years domestic cats went extinct. Many million years later elephants, zebras, lions, rhinos and moose went extinct. After that poggles evolve 2 more legs. And many million years later domestic dogs, rodents and future predators are the only true mammals left. Domestic dogs are the last mammal to go extinct Dude... Life will last much longer than that. Studies suggest that the planet will sustain life for another 2.3 billion years. Animal life would last until 1.5 - 1.8 billion years by living underground. Who is been ancestor of Skewers and Space Snakes? What the f**k you add Future Predators?! Answers A: Skewers are a type of flish, and space snakes are actually descended from earthworms. B: I didn't put them in the story. KhAnubis (talk) 01:24, November 13, 2012 (UTC)KhAnubis Okay.....But Future Predators is still wrong evolution things because any future creature in Primeval is always creepy. Some problems of Mammals,Birds,and Amphibians fans Fur and feathers are not make its owner warm in cold climate,they just make the original temperature stay in the body always.Monotremates are not of this fact because they are the most old mammals.